Ice's Trip Back Home
by Usagi Uchiha
Summary: Iceland decides to visit his Onii-chan Norway, after realizing that Russia wasn't around to stop him. Sounds better than it sounds. Iceland Norway Bromance. Axis Powers Hetalia.


_**Me: Hey y'all! Uchiha here! I am taking a break from my usual fanfiction genre. This is my first time writing Axis Powers Hetalia fanfiction so please don't be too hard on me. This is also my entry on one of devianArt's groups, Brotalia. They are having a contest in which someone must picture or write a normal day with a 'bro' pair. Since Alfy&Matty and Romy&Feli have been over-used lately that I chose Nor&Ice. Feedback would be nice but no flames or heavy criticism please.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**APH-Ice's Trip Back Home**_  
_**By: Usagi Uchiha aka Assassin-chan-Saku**_  
_**Fandom: Hetalia**_  
_**Rated: T for Teen**_  
_**I do own: Plot**_  
_**I do not own: Iceland, Norway, Hetalia, other characters.**_  
_**Warning: May contain OOCness and character bashing.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Frost spread across the window pane of Iceland's room, signaling the season of Spring where Iceland was currently staying due to his recent recession. After finishing making his bed, he sighed and opened his door. Silence greeted him as he looked outside of his room.

**"Hmmm. Russia-san is usually right outside my door, even though it is creepy when you think about it" **Iceland thought to himself. If there was anyone Iceland couldn't figure out, it was Russia. Peeking around the corner of the adjacent hallway, Iceland noticed there was a person banging on Russia's door. She had long silver-ish blonde hair and her eyes were a deep ocean blue. She wore a long navy blue dress with a white waist apron and black shoes with black thigh-highs socks. A white hairbow adorned her head. It was Natasha Alfroskaya, Russia's sister. Apparently, today was 'stalk Ivan day'. Iceland was a bit scared with all of the banging the woman was causing but he tapped her on the shoulder. **"Excuse me miss? Is Russia-san here?"** he asked as he kept tapping Natasha on the shoulder.

Natasha screeched at him and turned back towards Russia's door. This time she took out her butcher knife and started to stab at the door. Iceland had backed away from the crazy woman now with a dangerous weapon. It wasn't the first time Iceland had seen a dangerous weapon, though. Denmark had always carried around that Axe of his. Iceland accidentally remember the time he saw a drunken Denmark making out with that same Axe. After throwing up in his mouth a bit over that random memory, Iceland turned his attention back to the crazy Belarusian. **"Nii-san..." **She then tried to slice the door vertically with the knife. **"Married, married, married, Mmmmaaarrrieed!"**. No reply but a sob or two was heard from Russia's room. As Natasha kept carving the door, Iceland walked away. **"When you see Russia-san, please tell him I am at Norway's house, visiting"** he said as he looked once last time at the crazy woman. **"I am glad I don't have a stalker like that"** he muttered as he walked towards the main door.

Before opening the door, Iceland noticed the Baltic trio huddled around the main rotary phone located right near the fireplace in the living room.

**"Should we or shouldn't we?"** they whispered as they fidgeted around the telephone. **"I don't know. Doitsu is quite scary"** said Edward. **"But we can't stay here anymore! Russia-san is scary too!" **said Lavita. **"I am sure we can rely on America-san"** said Lithuania. **"No way! He's scary too...well maybe just annoyingly scary"** said Lavita as the Baltic trio sighed. Iceland decided to go see what the Baltic's were up to.

**"What are you guys doing?"**

The Baltic's abruptly stopped chattering amongst themselves and nervously turned around only to find Iceland. Iceland was confused on why the Baltic's were acting suspicious. It was as if everything in this house made people nervous. Of course, Iceland had his doubts about Russia-san but was he really that scary?

**"Oh, Iceland-san! Sorry we thought that you were Russia-san"** said Lavita, calming back down. **"You aren't going to tell Russia-san are you?"** asked Lithuania, getting more nervous at the thought of someone telling on them. **"Why would I? It's not like he's going to find out anytime soon"**. Iceland said as he looked at the Baltic trio as they huddled around the fireplace. **"Why not?" **Lavita asked curiously. Iceland was getting more confused and annoyed as the conversation furthered. **"What do you mean? Didn't you see that crazy lady stabbing at Russia's door?"** he asked as he ran a hand threw his pale silver hair.

**"Belarus is here?"** the Baltic's said all at once as they paled and turned very nervous. **"I guess. Who is she?"** Iceland asked as the Baltic's looked at him weirdly as if he had grown two heads. **"You don't who Belarus is?"** asked Edward curiously. Iceland shook his head no. **"She's Russia-san's little sister. She's totally crazed when it comes to him"** said Lithuania nervously. That's when it hit Iceland. He was going to visit his brother, Norway. It wasn't like him to get side-tracked.

**"Erm, speaking of siblings, I better go see Norway. I guess I got side-tracked a bit"** he said as he finally got to the main door and left. Meanwhile, the Baltic's went back to whispering. **"Should we or shouldn't we?"** They all looked at each other before making a decision. **"Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors!"**.

* * *

Outside Russia's house, it was blistering cold even though it was Spring in the seemingly winter wonderland. Iceland shivered as he marched through the frozen tundra. **"Hopefully Norway is glad to see me. It's been so long since I have seen him. With the recent recession, I couldn't stay there..."** Iceland said as he breath into his hands to keep them warm. After pacing a hour later, the temperature in the atmosphere rose a few degree as he walked pass Finland&Sweden's house. Hanatamago barked quietly as Iceland passed the little red house near Finland&Sweden's.

Finally he spotted Norway's house that he shared with Denmark. The house in Iceland's opinion hadn't changed even though it was a long time since he had lived in that said house. A Christmas wreath on the door suggested that they forgot to take it down after the holidays were over. After taking the wreath down and carrying it in one hand, Iceland used the free hand to turn the door. When Iceland walked in, a small bird-like creature knocked him down onto the ground. Picking himself up, he noticed his Puffin had come to greet him. As he petted Puffin's head, he asked, **"How you been, boy?"**. As Iceland tramped in the house with his Puffin following him around, Iceland's eye twitched. The main room's wall was adorned with portraits of Denmark. Some were of him during his earlier days when he was king, while most of them were of him currently. Iceland wondered who was more conceited, Denmark or Prussia. That America was somewhat conceited too, but he liked America because he invented Coke-Cola. Iceland spotted one painting of Norway that stood out from the many Denmark portraits. It consisted of a purple background, which was Norway's favorite color, and it contain him with long hair holding a small Iceland, who was wearing neutral brown clothing.

Iceland gave off a warm smile before snapping back into reality. This was no time to reminisce about the past. Next, Iceland noticed a piece of parchment lying on the extra large spruce dining table. He walked over to the table, put the wreath down onto it and decided to read the letter. It was poorly written as to imply that the writer was in a hurry. It read:

**Dear Norge (Norway),**

**I am going out drinking with the awesome people, Alfy(Alfred) and Gilly (Gilbert) and then I am going to eat at Dennys. Don't look for me, 'kay?**

**Denge (Denmark). De-ha-ha-ha-ha...hack! Ack, too much grog. Buh-bye.**

Iceland was enraged. How could he be so inconsiderate when it came to Norway! Of course, his brother didn't let his emotions show but he knew deep down that his brother had feelings like everyone else. He just chose to not let them get in the way when dealing with other Countries. That in a sense is somewhat smart. Now he was worried though. Did Norway go somewhere because the house seemed eerily quiet since Denmark had left and he didn't see any signs of a Norway shuffling about.

Without thinking over the situation, he blurted out, **"Onii-chan! Where are you?"**. He suddenly heard the shuffle of feet, signaling the approach of Norway, who seemed to have walked a long distance since the house was like a maze. Norway had been cleaning one of the many rooms in the place, which is why the cobweb-go-away broom fell to the ground. Norway stared at Iceland with an non-expressive glaze. **"..."**

Iceland mentally sweat dropped. Norway was here after all. He just wished his brother didn't hear him call Norway 'Onii-chan'. It twas' embarrassing enough that he thought that Norway was in trouble. Norway was still staring at him in a non-expressive manner before saying a couple of words. **"So...you visiting"**.

Iceland dumbfoundly said, **"Yeah..."**. Norway and Iceland continued to stare at each other before Norway spoke again. **"I heard it"**.

**"Heard what?"**, asked Iceland nervously as he looked at Norway. **"I heard you call me Onii-chan"**, said Norway as he continued to stare. Iceland mentally scowled and went in a pouty mood. **"So what if I did?"**. What Norway did next was somewhat shocking. He wrapped his arms on the shorter nation and gave his younger brother a hug. **"Welcome back home"**. Iceland decided that seeing Norway was the most important thing in his whole life. **"It's great to be home...for awhile at least"**, he said as he hugged his older brother back.

_~~~~*****FIN*****~~~~~_

_~~~~*****OMAKE 1*****~~~~~_

At Russia's residence the Baltic trio still were at their rock, paper, scissors game while Russia himself finally was able to get away from Belarus. Sneaking up to the Baltics, he asked, **"What are you guys doing?"**. The Baltics paled as they panicked once again. **KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL! "Please someone save us!"**

_~~~~~*****OMAKE 2*****~~~~~_

Denmark, Alfred and Prussia in a drunk stupor, decided to become an awesome trio and raise terror and awesomeness throughout the world. The author of this fic made the trio possible through 'the-awesome-trio' group on deviantArt. xD

* * *

_**Me: I am sorry if Iceland or Norway is OOC. They haven't really been character mapped out. Also, I am not a Denmark,Prussia, or America hater. It just fits into this story a little better. I hope I got the Baltic's in character though. I chose Doitsu because saying or writing Germany makes it sound less cool. I don't know why.**_

_**Reviews would be lovely as they would brighten up any Hetalia fans' day. Later!**_


End file.
